Talk:Sara Harvey/@comment-99.123.61.225-20140623025631
I honestly believe that Sara is Big-A, Black Widow, The Fragile Patient, and -A's Red Coat. This is my theory: Sara Harvey was another "love-child" from Peter Hastings's affair with Alison's Mother, Jessica Dilaurentis. Jessica knew that she couldn't cover this up, and used her position at Radley (If you remember, in Who's In the Box, Spencer finds out that Jessica was on the Board for Radley) to have Sara put away to keep her dirty secret. The reason that Mrs. D was so afraid of Alison was because Ali knew that Jason had another sister. Alison had discovered Sara's birth certificates, and was blackmailing Mrs. D with it. Meanwhile, while Sara was in Radley, she discovered that Alison was her half-sister. She knew that Alison was being given a loving home, and nice things. The day that Marion Cavanaugh supposedly committed suicide by jumping from the roof, was actually when Sara had followed her up there, hallucinated that she was Alison, and pushed her. Mrs. D eventually paid off the Harvey Family to take in Sara and treat her as their own daughter. Eventually the anger and rage got to Sara, so she left that night from Cortland, returning to Rosewood, so that she could kill Alison. The -A that left the lipstick message on Ali's mirror was Sara, not Mona. Sara stalked Alison that day. However, Alison didn't suspect Sara was -A because she had never intentionally done anything to her, as Alison only suspected people of whom she had wronged. Eventually, after Alison had finished making her rounds and putting Spencer back to bed in the Barn, Sara attacked Alison in the Dilaurentis' covered driveway. Mrs. D saw what happened, and was worried more about her reputation. Mrs. D knew that if it had spread that she had had a child from wedlock who was also mentally unstable, it would be the death of her, so she buried Alison alive, and covered up everything for herself, and Sara. Also, Sara has been stalking all the girls from the beginning. Why would Mona be -A at the very beginning? It doesn't make sense. The first text messages that Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily received from -A would have had to have been from someone else, because they weren't that close. That person was also the same person who killed Ian and Garret. I don't think that Wilden and Melissa killed Garret. I think it was somebody else. And then that person who killed Garret blackmailed them into pushing just ARIA off the train. Wilden was killed because he knew who the Fragile Patient was at Radley. Jenna knows who Big-A is because the Red Coat that appeared at Emily's surprise party tried to kill her. And if you notice, a lot of things that take place in the books sort of intertwine with the show: -A tried to kill Jenna because she knew too much, just not enough for her to know who -A is, the Lodge Fire can be compared to the Lakehouse Fire that Courtney causes, and Spencer discovering that fake Toby decoy in the woods is sort of like when Emily finds Toby really dead in the books. When Aria kills Shana because the Liars think that she's -A is almost exactly like Tabitha's death from the books. We (PLL FANS & THEORISTS) need to start analyzing the TV Show and the Books.